


365 Days of 221B (Podfic) part 1 -days 1-20-

by DWB_Reads (dreamweavebeliever)



Series: 365 days of 221b (Podfic) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Guys going at it, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn, Romance, Slash, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavebeliever/pseuds/DWB_Reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of the 365 day podfic, this one contains days 1-20 a full audio book will be available after I have recorded all the parts. Original work by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion">Anarion</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	365 Days of 221B (Podfic) part 1 -days 1-20-

**Author's Note:**

> [Day one: ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/395864)Warrior  
> [Day two:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/396457)An Aspect of Beauty  
> [Day three:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/397076)Over the Hills  
> [Day four:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/397715)Candle  
> [Day five:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398186)The Woes of Wooing  
> [Day six:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/398985)Anticipation  
> [Day seven:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/399719)The Perfect Incentive  
> [Day eight:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/400494)The Stars Within Your Grasp  
> [Day nine:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401200)I Was on Hold Until I Met You  
> [Day ten:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401816) An Error in Judgement  
> [Day eleven:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/402426)Green Thumb  
> [Day twelve:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403158)Bad Days  
> [Day thirteen:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/404002)An appreciation of Efforts  
> [Day fourteen:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/404917)Flip the Switch  
> [Day fifteen:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/405386)Head Over Heels (literally)  
> [Day sixteen:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406290)Child's Play  
> [Day seventeen:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406846)Child's Play (reverse)  
> [Day eighteen:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407442)A Rose by Any Other Name  
> [Day ninteen:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/408196)An Interesting Advantage  
> [Day twenty:](http://archiveofourown.org/works/409026)Not Really About Coffee

Streaming:  


Download:

[Part One](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013101902.zip) at [The Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

Enjoy! Remember if you liked this work, dont forget to also leave feed back for the original author!


End file.
